


All Ends Will Eventually Meet

by Anonymous



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Game, Alternia, Alternia is Terrible, Angst, Drama, F/M, M/M, Rebellion, Violence, War, or was
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-10-17 11:17:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20620157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Karkat’s finally won the war. His revolt had been successful, and now he was tasked with bringing the fragmented Empire back together, along with his friends. He succeeds in getting them back, mostly.All except for one.





	All Ends Will Eventually Meet

**Author's Note:**

> Ignore how short this is. I wanted to get the idea out and apparently this is how. Main ship will be EriKar, though there will be brief/side ships.

The empress had been defeated. Finally, after sweeps of war and struggle, her body lay splayed out upon the ground, fuchsia blood leaking from where she’d been impaled upon her own trident. Her heiress stood above her, almost in shock that she had actually managed to kill her. Her reign was no more, and had been passed to a kinder soul, one who would be known for generations for her instant liberation of all castes.

Her highest general climbed to stand at her side, resting a comforting hand on her shoulder. Bright red blood ran down his cheek from a cut, but he no longer cared. He had become desensitized to that kind of worrying now, a numb sense of happiness spreading through him as the opposing forces paused, stopping to stare at the scene before them. The battlefield was littered with bodies of both highbloods and lowbloods, all stuck in a state of permanent terror.

Soldiers paused to see what had happened, different reactions tearing through the crowds. Loyalists were shocked, confused that their leader could ever be killed. Rebels rejoiced, a flare of hope shooting through them so that they might be able to finish the battle. The Empire’s soldiers immediately began to flee, boarding their ships as fast as they could and beginning a journey to the places they knew to be safe. They were pursued by rebels, bathing in the glory of the war’s final victory.

They had finally done it.

As soldiers began to come down from their victory high, they shuffled around to check on each other. Some began to recover the bodies of the fallen, placing them neatly beside each other to be buried. Even the remains of the opposing forces were treated with respect, bodies collected to be buried in a mass grave and any stragglers were rounded up. They were taken care of, though they were still labeled as prisoners. Prisoners that would soon be set free, just as everybody else had been.

A grande celebration was thrown that night, trolls dancing around with each other and the leaders gathering to discuss what would come of them now. They’d need to clean up what the Empire had previously ruled, but they could do that with ease.

Karkat could do that with ease.

But he’d need help. Help from those who had been with him all along. Originally, there had been twelve of them in total. Some had lost the will to stay in such an arduous position. Others had been lost in the tides of war. Either way, he’d try his best to find them all and bring them back. He had to. There would be twelve again, as he had always wanted.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are kudos are hella appreciated!


End file.
